1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an adult toy, and more particularly to a device used during the performing of fellatio.
2. Description of Related Art
The act of performing fellatio is not new. Stimulation of a man's penis to result in ejaculation can be done in any number of ways. For example, there is self-stimulation or stimulation via another partner. Fellatio is defined as the giving of oral stimulation to a man's penis. A problem with fellatio is deciding what to do with the ejaculate from the male. Two main options are spitting it from the mount or swallowing it. Spitting it out can result in a mess to clean up. Swallowing is less messy and can be more appealing to the male or female. A big factor in determining whether the semen will be swallowed is the overall flavor or taste of the semen. The taste of a man's semen is not typically pleasing to individuals. Steps may be taken to alter or influence the overall taste. For example, drinking certain drinks can alter or change the taste to a degree. However, this only has some effect and fails in masking the true taste to a large degree.
Although strides have been made to increase sexual relations between couples through the performance of fellatio, shortcomings remain. A device is needed to provide a method of diluting or more fully masking the taste of semen to encourage swallowing with fellatio.
While the device and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.